


Happy Mother's Day, blackberry

by Mad123



Category: Tv series - Fandom, Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Comfort, Heartwarming, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad123/pseuds/Mad123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day and pipkin doesn't have a mother. <br/>Blackberry was always there for him and he wanted to give something to blackberry as a way of showing appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day, blackberry

It was a special day for watership day, something everyone was excited about, except for a certain small rabbit.

Pipkin sighed as he hopped out out his warran, and went outside near a tree. It's been years since his family has left him because of the weasel and pipkin began to wonder if his pain would ever stop. Days like these, it seems like the pain got worse for pipkin. Blackberry would often hear him cry sometimes outside when left alone and tried to comfort him. Pipkin began to feel grateful that blackberry supported him and helped through this sad day.

He began to wonder about something. "Hmm, blackberry helped me through this sad day, can she...be my new mommy?" Pipkin thought, then the sad memories came as pipkin began to cry. 'No matter how supportive she is, I miss my mommy" pipkin sobbed as bigwig and spartina came out outside as well.

"What a glorious day today, eh bigwig?" Spartina asked. "Yeah, nothing like a good Mother's Day for this day" bigwig blinked. "That did not make sense did it?" Bigwig Spartina chuckled and shook her head. "No bigwig, it didn't-" she was interrupted as both spartina and bigwig heard crying. They looked at each other then hopped to the sounds coming from the tree. They were shocked when they found it was pipkin behind a tree, crying.

"Pipkin, you alright?" Pipkin stopped crying and looked up as he heard bigwig. He smiled weakly then looked back. "Hey bigwig....hey...spartina..." They were worried for him. "Are you okay? You were crying and we were wondering if you could tell us" spartina replied, clearly worried for him.

Pipkin sighed. He might as well tell them. He took a deep breath then cried "I miss-miss my-my mummy, it's Mother's Day, and,I-I don't have one" He continued "Everyone has a parent, hawkbit,dandelion, even the junior owslas. Every parent came to the warren as I was alone. ALONE I TELL YA. I need my mummy, I can't live without her....I just-" pipkin sobbed badly.

Bigwig and spartina felt sad for pipkin. Bigwig sighed as he spoke softly "I'm sorry pipkin....I forgot you don't have a parent" he looked down as he looked back at pipkin.

Spartina spoke this time "But I noticed that blackberry has been sweet with you lately" Pipkin calmed down and contemplated this, It's true on what spartina said. Blackberry was being sweet and kind and always comforted him. Suddenly he just realised something. Blackberry's comfort was like his mothers. Maybe she could be his.....well...maybe she could.

"Maybe she could be my mother for today" pipkin shouted "She did comfort me and hugged me when I cried the most today, maybe I should get her something. For making me happy and for me being grateful for her hard work to cheer me up" pipkin smiled at the thought.

"That's a good idea lad, she would be very happy for you" bigwig smiled at pipkin. Truth be told, bigwig thought pipkin's becoming a true owsla captain and a true leader. How proud of him for his maturity. Pipkin smiled as he hopped outside to find something for blackberry.

Bigwig looked at spartina " I can't believe how mature pipkins becoming now, especially this hard day for him. He'll become a true owsla captain someday" Spartina nodded, smiling. It's true that pipkin is mature, but what made her impress was his bravery and skills and quick thinking.

Pipkin was hopping around and saw his mole friend drumlin, came from the hole as he was curious as to what pipkins doing. "Pipkin, what are you doing?" Drumlin asked. "I need to find blackberry something. She made me happy and I'm grateful for her to help me on this sad day. Do you know what to get her?" Drumlin gave a thought, "him....well, since its Mother's Day, why not give her a flower, I know they won't last, but I know for sure that it would make blackberry proud and happy" pipkin smiled at that thought.

"Okay, I know what to get her" pipkin hopped around the trees to find her a perfect gift.

At the warren.....

Hazel hopped on the rock, announcing the meeting "Everyone, listen up. Today's been a terrific day for all of the rabbits, their ancestors and families to come on this special day. Each one of us should be proud of what our parents have achieved, how they loved us from the day were born, how we made them proud since growing up for a new life. We should forever be grateful that we still have them in our lives, for we don't have anymore. Don't take them for granted. Always love and cherish them, thank you." Everyone began cheering for his speech. Hazel and fivers mother gave hazel a hug. She was crying tears of joy at his speech.

"Well done son, I'm proud of you and that speech" she gave fiver a hug as well. Suddenly Pipkin came back hopping into the warren. "The day hasn't finished yet" pipkin found blackberry, taking with campion on something he didn't understand. He hesitantly came up to her. She noticed pipkin and smiled softly, campion noticed as well and smiled at the young buck, who changed his life.

"Um...blackberry...I got you something" he handed her the flower as she curiously took it from him carefully, and gasped. She looked at pipkin. "Pipkin?" Pipkin looked at her, worried she wouldn't like it, but he felt soft arms around him as he looked up and smiled at him softly, tears filled her eyes. "Oh pipkin, it's beautiful, but what's the occasion?" She meant that as a joke but couldn't help as she notice the flower was her favourite: a violet.

Pipkin smiled sheepishly, and hugged her tighter. He felt as if he didn't want to let blackberry go, or lose his second....mother. "I just want to let you know that....I'm grateful for all of your comfort and sweetness to me. You've been a great help and I just want you to know.... That your like a mother to me....and I guess what I'm trying to say is.... I love you....mother" pipkin smiled as he cried into her chest.

Blackberry was almost into tears at what she heard, he called her mother... She hugged him too, smiling as tears came from her cheeks. "Aww pipkin, you have no Idea how proud I am of you...and I love you too....son" Pipkin smiled as tears fell down in his cheeks as well as they both cried together. Campion smiled at the sight. He began to think back on the day pipkin helped him and blackberry come together as pipkin saved his life.

"Pipkin sure helped a lot didn't he?" Campion looked at bigwig and smiled. "Yes bigwig. He's a fine lad he is. Not only he saved my life, he saved mine and blackberry's relationship as well. He truly is a great owsla captain" "Maybe someday when he leads his own warren, he'll become a great captain and a great leader like me" bigwig boasted. campion snorted. "No way, he looks up to me"

"no campion he looks up to me" Blackberry heard Campion and bigwig argue on who pipkin looks up to, but that doesn't matter to her, right now she has pipkin with her and she couldn't help but feel grateful that she met pipkin.

"Blackberry" she looked at pipkin, smiling softly as she held pipkin in her soft arms.

"Yes pipkin"

"Happy Mother's Day"

Blackberry smiled at his words. Truth be told, he was like a son to her and she couldn't be much happier now on where she is....

In watership down.........

 

 

.....with her son.......


End file.
